Eunju
Eunju is the female protagonist of the series. In terms of die points, she would be a full "six". Beautiful, popular, talented and accomplished, she is initially depicted by Dongtae as the prettiest girl in the whole school. She was the only main character who was not a Dicer but recently became an A-Ranker.Chapter 114 Appearance Eunju is a girl of average height for her age (about the same stature as Dongtae before he became a Dicer, thus highlighting his runtiness), slim, with delicate traits and long dark hair. Her eyes are of a greyish blue and she has a gentle, endearing smile. Personality Eunju stands out among other students by being unprejudiced and relatively indifferent - though not completely unaffected - to appearances. She treats everyone with respect, kindness and humanity. She and Dongtae were classmates in middle school, he already a target of bullying. His memories of her are of an initial off-putting impression - "she seemed a little dark" -, soon dispelled by her behaviour. Because he also had enrolled in the music class, she first talked to him to express her joy to see an acquaintance in class. Being smiled to and treated well without ulterior interest by someone who had no "reason" to talk to him made a profound impression in Dongtae, and he soon started to love her. While she is not unaffected by good looks - falling for Taebin due to his - she doesn't let them cloud her judgement of people, and not once does she comment on people who have changed themselves heavily with Dice. Another characteristic of hers is her intense sense of justice, first seen very early in the story when she tries to get the other students of the class to stand up to bullies ganging up on Taebin. That is the reason why she is the only person so far to have truly confronted X: contrarily to other characters, who only think of Dice as a way to improve themselves, Eunju was the only one to realise that the quest system behind Dice is dangerous. Finally, Eunju has uncompromising work ethics. While she never criticises Dongtae or Mio for using Dice as tools to become better-looking and more popular, she believes it is better to work hard with what one has been given, rather than harm other people. She will take this to the extreme, eventually threatening to jump off the school rooftop to bring people to their senses. (It failed.) Eunju is fighting constant harassment by people who want the Dice she is keeping; temptation to use the Dice to "change others"; and general hostility due to a perceived notion that she considers herself perfect, which is not remotely true. Despite all that, she still tries her best to keep her routine and avoid bad thoughts. Even when she is in the verge of breaking down, she does not ask for Dongtae's help. On a negative side, though, Eunju fails to connect the dots and realise Dongtae's reasons to create the guild, and has to be corrected by Mio. However, she is quick to apologise and admit her mistake before Dongtae. It is also not explained why she is clinging to the three Dice she picked. Currently, she plans to destroy all the dices, no reason stated, yet. And she is also a stupid little punk ass bitch. History Eunju appears early on the first episode as the school's "madonna", as she is labelled by X later. She is the only person to show kindness to Dongtae, who tries to put up a brave face before her and dismiss the suffering he undergoes constantly. To his elation, she remembers his name. Dongtae is happy that no other boy in the school has managed to win her heart, but cannot confess his feelings to her. All of this changes when Taebin arrives to their class. She falls for his looks, and after some courtship - motivated in part by a quest to conquer her from X to Taebin - they start dating. She is not blinded by his looks, though: their interaction as a couple is pretty normal, and she is seen disappointed or angry with him on occasion. There is no evidence, however, that Taebin shows her anything other than kindness. In the meantime, Dongtae becomes a Dicer just a little too late to try his chances with Eunju, but he becomes more confident and the two are seen talking more and developing a friendship in the following weeks. She is one of a couple of people who points out to him that he became "different", not referring to his appearance but to something else. While walking together after meeting the late Byungchul's mother, he makes a tentative move but she rebuffs him gently, which means that she is at least somewhat aware of his attentions towards her. As Dicers become more common, The Wannabe Who Never Was mistakes her for one and locks her in a room, first to obtain Dice, then to turn her in to a Dice guild. X informs Taebin and Dongtae of the situation, and they rescue her, but this causes three Dice to materialise in Eunju's presence. As no one admits to being a Dicer, Eunju keeps them but vows not to use them, much to X's consternation. She thus enters X's crosshairs, and he gives off a mass quest to target her and the Dice she has been keeping. In the course of that quest, he manages to approach her for a private conversation. Eunju confronts him, but asks whether Die points can be used to change other people. X is interested in her motivations, but refuses to confirm or deny the possibility, to which she replies by reiterating her determination not to use Dice. This causes X to snap and raise the prize on her, but in the end she is saved by Dongtae and Taebin and the former creates a guild to prevent Dicers from harming her or other non-Dicers. While thankful to Dongtae for saving her, she had mixed feelings for a while regarding him since he is a Dicer and has started the whole mess by giving Byungchul a Die. Furthermore, she saw him being rewarded by X after saving her, and couldn't dismiss thoughts that the quest might have been his sole motivation. And on the top of all the problems caused by the quest, Eunju becomes the target of bullying by other students, who misinterpret her refusal to use Dice as arrogance and a feeling of superiority. Her friends distance themselves from her and she starts to suffer aggression from people who want the Dice she is keeping. During one of these incidents, she is saved by Mio, who also tells her of Dongtae's real motivation for creating the guild. This causes Eunju to snap out of her ambiguity regarding Dongtae and she immediately goes to him, apologises and thanks him for his help. Interestingly, she tries to put up a brave face and prevent him from seeing her tears, in a situation that mirrors Dongtae's when he made a conscious effort to hide his suffering as the class official loser from her. Little of her past history is told, but she carries a large scar on her back, which may hint at domestic violence. When she is accused of not understanding due to being born with everything, Eunju remembers a scene where another girl is playing the piano while Eunju listens clutching her sheet music behind a wall. After that, a car crash. Powers and Abilities Eunju is now a Dicer, and her skills are those of an accomplished teenager. She is a top student belonging to the music club. She is able to sing and play piano well. Physically she is average or a little below, and has been restrained by a younger male student about the same height as she, as well as by other girls. She has a strong sense of desire as noted by X who also proclaims that she has the potential to become the greatest Dicer in history due to this. (Although still unknown if this statement is genuine, due to Eunju already being a person who seemingly "rolled all 6's", this statement may not be so far from the truth). She became an A-Ranker Dicer and acquired 3 A-Ranker skills, Cloaking, Psychokinesis and Levitation(through killing Teacher Kim). Despite newly becoming a Dicer, she has shown impressive abilities with her new skills. Relationships Dongtae: Eunju always considered Dongtae an esteemed classmate, although the two didn't interact much. After he became a Dicer, she was quick to compliment him on his new looks, but didn't change her treatment relative to before. As he felt more comfortable to address her, the two started to talk more often and Eunju later declared she considered him a good friend. After the mass quest and the golden die incident, Eunju had mixed feelings for a while regarding Dongtae's responsibility for the events disrupting normal life in school, but once she realised his real intention of protecting her (and other eventual non-Dicers), she apologized and the two reconciled to a certain degree. After realizing Taebin was the one to bring Dice to the school while Dongtae covered for him, she feels guilty for blaming Dongtae. She currently feels the need to tell Dongtae something important. It is still unknown whether this be an apology, a possible confession of her feelings, or another matter entirely. However her opinion of Dongtae has changed towards an even more positive one. X: In a sense, Eunju is X's chief opponent. Unimpressed by the power of Dice, and acutely aware of the dangers inherent to the quest system, she is suspicious of X's motivations and despises him. Among the characters, she is the only one outside of his influence. Due to this, X tends to center his quests to involve Eunju more so than most other individuals. Currently X is determined to make Eunju a Dicer. He has giving Eunju the ultimatum of become a Dicer if she hopes to quickly stop the turmoil, even enticing her more to do so by proclaiming she will be the most powerful Dicer in history due to her strong sense of desire to stop him. It is still currently unknown if X is genuine with this statement or if this is another ploy to manipulate. Taebin: Eunju is devoted to her boyfriend as any girl of her age. She worries about him, seeks his attention and is completely loyal to him. As any such relationship, theirs goes through rough patches as they have been seen arguing once or twice. Initially Taebin viewed her as a mere objective to completeling his given Dice quest. However Taebin's feeling seem to have developed to genuinely caring for Eunju to a certain degree, as seen by his stance to defend Eunju from any attackers alongside Dongtae. In order to distance himself from Eunju, Taebin broke up with her possibly due to his fear of Mooyoung and not wanting her to be involved. Eunju later realizes that it was in fact Taebin that brought the Dice to the school and confronts him about it. He neither confirms or denies this and it is currently unknown how she now feels about him. Mio: Eunju treated Mio with kindness and respect even before she became a Dicer, but unlike Dongtae, who relished these feelings, Mio was more dubious about the situation, and annoyed to feel herself indebted to Eunju. When she defends Eunju from harassing Dicers, she treats it as payback for previous kindness. Mio may also be slightly worried about her crush Dongtae's love for Eunju and uses the first opportunity to confirm that her rival is not interested in him as other than a friend. Eunju, on her part, thanks Mio for being saved, and mentions she was worried when Mio stopped coming to school, but has nothing to say - bad or good - on her looks, which makes Mio reply, somewhat spitefully, that Eunju was the only one not to shower compliments on her new looks or talk behind her back. References Category:Female Category:Character Category:Dicer